The Falling Process
by Spikelvr
Summary: Right after Spike bites Andrew in the 7th season only this time Buffy falls in love with Spike a new way...
1. Still in my heart

Buffy moved down the stairs making a small clicking noise with each step. She had a bowl of water with a rag floating inside of it held firmly in both hands. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she saw the limp figure of her past lover chained to the wall. She moved over closer to him, she set down her bowl and kneeled next to his face. Buffy picked up the rag and rang it out then took it to the side of his lips and began to clean the dried blood that was on it. She had almost finished when he stirred and opened his icy blue eyes to stare at her. When he woke up Buffy picked up her rag set it in the bowl and carried it over to a rusty old sink that was in the basement. Spike wrapped his arms around the chains and pulled himself up into a more comfortable sitting position.

"Did I…did I hurt anybody." He asked, a tired look on his face.

Buffy moved to stand in front of him and crossed her arms. "You took a good bite out of Andrew."

Spike flinched at the harsh tone in her voice and looked at her in puzzlement. "Who?"

Buffy looked at the ground. "Tuckers brother."

Spike sighed. "Oh…" Spike looked up at her. "Buffy I don't know why…."

"We think we do….We think you have a trigger, something is setting you off making you do things….taking control over you." Spike eyebrows scrunched and released as he came to a conclusion. He moved his face to look up at her again.

"Buffy you have to kill me." He said demandingly.

"No…we can keep you down here…locked up if we have to" She said moving closer to him.

Spike slammed his arms against the walls making Buffy jump a little as he pulled himself to stand up. "Do you have any idea of what I am capable of." He said.

"I saw what you did in the cellar." She said in a softer tone then before.

Spike scoffed, "The people in that cellar got off easy, you have never seen what I am capable of."

"I fought you before…" She said staring into his eyes.

Spike shook his head, "No, you got off easy too." He began to pace back and forth. "Why can't you just do it Buffy? Get rid of me, after everything I have done to you and the people around you. It's not because you love me…I know that now."

"How can you ask me that?" She said sharply. "Spike I have never let many people in, never let them see me upset. I hide behind a mask, I can't show when I'm scared or hurt. Because I'm the slayer and it's my job to be tough, but you have seen me cry and hurt….I did….things with you that I'm not proud of…but they did happen. So if you wonder why I cant 'off' you…its not because I'm in love with you…it's… it's because for some odd reason your in here.." She said placing a hand gently over her heart. "You do mean something to me Spike…your not someone I could just kill…." Buffy's eyes were glazed over and she could feel herself nearing tears, Spike just stood and stared at her.

"Buffy…" Spike started.

"I…I gotta go check on Dawn…" She said, before turning around and running up the stairs.

Spike growled in frustration then he sat on his cot and stared at the ceiling and whispered "Sodding slayer…"

A/N: Hey! New story, had the idea and didn't want to let it slip my mind but tell me what ya think or what you want to happen!


	2. Attack

Buffy closed the door to the basement and walked over to the counter to sit down. She breathed in sharply and placed her head in her hands, she wiped away the few tears that had fallen from her conversation with Spike. Xander walked into the room and sat across from Buffy at the counter.

"So Buff…what are we going to do about Spike?" He said quietly. Buffy looked down at the counter and folded her arms.

"I'm not sure yet Xander."

"Well Buffy you better think quickly because we can't risk him going all evil on us again, next time it could be worse than just a little bite." Xander said starting to raise his voice slightly.

"What do you want me to do Xander? You know I can't kill him, I have a lot to deal with right now and I'm not sure how we are going to deal with Spike…if he does try to attack again those chains won't hold him for long." Xander got up and started pacing back and forth he turned to say something but was interrupted but the loud sound of glass being broken and Buffy got up quickly and ran to the front room closely followed by Xander. They found Dawn laying on the ground and Buffy rushed over to her side.

"Dawn, what happened?" Buffy asked concerned. Dawn sat up and placed her hand over the bleeding cut on her forehead.

"Uh…some guys…I couldn't make out their faces though, about seven of them I think, most of them went upstairs I think I saw a few head towards the basement though." Buffy got up and turned to Xander.

"Xander look after her I am gonna go and kick some ass." Xander nodded and moved to pick up Dawn. By the time Xander had picked up Dawn, Buffy was already half way up the stairs. Buffy ran into one of the bedroom and found Andrew cornered on the ground by one of the men who was holding a small knife.

"Hey!" Buffy shouted. The guy turned around and Buffy saw the marks over his eyes. "No way…not you guys again, I'd say it's nice to see you again but hey why start lying now." Buffy moved over and lifted her foot to kick him in the stomach, he grabbed her foot and twisted it making her spin around and fall to the floor. Buffy grunted when she hit the floor and swerved her foot around and kicked his feet out from under him and made him fall to the ground. She quickly climbed over and grabbed the knife from his hand, she had the knife to his heart and he grabbed her hands and struggled to keep it from going into his skin. He used all of his force to push him off of her and into the dresser across the room. Buffy screamed as the knife pierced into her leg, she quickly pulled it out of her and rammed it into his heart. Buffy shook off the pain and took the knife out of his chest and quickly headed downstairs. She looked in the living room and saw three of the mysterious guys laying on the floor and Xander holding a bloody knife in his hand and his face was smeared with blood. Dawn was looking around and started shaking her head.

"Buffy, there was more of them than this…" Buffy stood there for a few seconds thinking about it and she looked up with fear in her eyes.

"Spike…" Buffy ran towards the basement door and ripped it open, she quickly went down the stairs and saw the chains against the wall and a small blood trail leading towards the window. Buffy screamed and punched the wall, "They were after Spike…the others were just a distraction for us…" Buffy went over and sat on the small cot against the wall and sighed…Xander walked over and stood in front of her.

"So what now Buffy?" Buffy didn't say a word just stared at the ground…


End file.
